The Rogue and A Different Shang The Original
by sorceress-of-faith
Summary: ***Original*** Jana never heard of these books until a day at work. They were so catchy, the storyline so easy to fall into. LITERALLY. Now she was in the story, falling into the traps with the other charaters, and even falling in LOVE. AlexXOC Rated M!
1. The Beginning

**The Rogue and A Different Shang**

**Ok, so this is the original of this story, and yes I have another version out too. I can't decide which I like better...But I am completely brain dead with that one. Thus the re-posting of this old story. I am seriously glad I keep this...and it is one good New Years Gift to all you peeps out there wishing for a good story to read. And I will try to update every two weeks to a week, but you know, with school, mid-terms coming up and JCP just starting and some of my other responsabilties, I can only say that amount of time. I ill though promise this: Every chapter will be as good at the last and also I will try to get out of my comfort zone to provide all of you a fucking good story. (sorry for the cussing, but I am over 18 and do know some good words like that are in my everyday [some what] vocab.) I know that a good story is hard to come by and I wil provide you the best that I can. **

**the story plot, Mika and Janina/Jana only belongs to me; the rest are Tamora Pierce's! Please bear with me as I tell of Jana and her time before she ends up in Tortall. **

Chapter One: The Books

Waking up on Saturday at 6:30 was hard; working two four hour shifts was easier after Jana had her coffee at Starbucks. On her own at the age of eighteen was complicated, but she managed. As a local librarian, she had the morning shift there. Answering all the questions that the kids and adults had, she felt and was told that she was very easy to talk to anyone can get easy to understand answers out of her.

The job that she had in the afternoon helped her more then being a librarian. Although she loved to learn and read, Jana wanted another _physical _job to do. This one did just that. At the age of 8 she was put into martial arts because of her younger brothers. Continuing her lessons, Jana was becoming very good at her moves. As a brown belt, she was as good as her teacher. And as a teacher, Jana enjoyed her work.

During her morning hours, a teenager came up to her and asked about the series of the **Lioness. **After looking it up on the catalog, Jana went with the kid to the isle that she could find the books. Glancing down the rows of books, she found the series and the other books but TamoraPierce. Showing the kid, she left her to pick out the book that she wanted. The titles there seemed interesting. So that may be the next series that she'll read.

After that the hours went by very slowly, and she wanted to get away. Finally her watch claimed that she could get ready to leave. Heading to the isle that held the **Lioness** books, she picked out the first book two books of the **Lioness Quartet. **Heading to the main desk, she grabbed her things and checked the books out. Putting them in her bag, Jana signed out of the library, and went home to eat and relax. In her words: snack and then read. As she got into her Black Porsche(see pro. for pix), Jana glanced longingly at the building that she had just left.

_I wonder if there's anything out there for me, past the endless searching of books and everything else that happens in that wondrous land, that beautiful building that I think is heaven..._she thought, _I really can't think that it would be that easy to leave that. But I don't like to stay here all the time. I want to move. I want to be free in my ways. __**No, I need to stop thinking this way.**__ This is my life and it will stay this way. _

She then left her world and drove home. Jana thought that her apartment was bearable. With a "roommate", the rent wasn't that bad, and Jana did enjoy herself with Mika (pronounced me-ka). Mika was Japanese, but had been living in the US for ten years. As Jana spoke German (she's ok, as she is learning German), Mika spoke fluent Japanese, as well as fluent English. When Jana did get home, Mika was also on a break, and was home when Jana got to the floor that they live on.

"Hey, Jana." Mika called as she entered the apartment. Looking up from her magazine, Mika smiled at her friend. "How was your day?" she asked

"Slow." Jana replied. "But I did learn that we had some interesting books hiding back on the shelves." she laughed.

Mika's smile got larger. "That's good. Pick any out for yourself?"

"Yeah. I did. Check them out." Jana pulled them out of her bag. Handing **Alanna: the first adventure **over, along with **In the hand of the Goddess, **Jana went to the fridge and pulled out her drink from last night. Cherry Pepsi, with a little vodka in it (I _had_ to put it in, b/c that's Jana's character. Little liquor is good ONCE IN AWHILE for her).

"They look interesting. And certainly your type of books. All adventure, as it seems. And it seems that you're in a adventure mood" Mika said, glancing at Jana's outfit while she handed the books back to her.

"My outfit has nothing to do with it. But yeah. I found them because of a teenage girl, that asked for them." Jana said, taking a sip from her drink. "I want to see how they're written, and if they're good, I'll keep reading them. "

Mika stood up. "Hey, as long as they don't pull you in, I'm fine with it." That was her joke to Jana's obsession to books. "And if you don't start acting like the hero, or in this case, heroine, I might want to read them." Another joke. They both laughed then Mika started to head out the door to head back to her job at the pet store down the street.

"Have fun!" Jana called as Mika shut the door. She heard the noritiuous chuckle of the girl. "Now," she said to herself, "Let's start those books." Grabbing them, she headed down to the den that the two girls shared. Setting her drink on her table in the room, Jana fell into one of the beanbags on the floor. Getting herself comfortable, she opened **Alanna: the first adventure. **

-0-0-0-

Only taking breaks every time that she had to use the restroom, or to refill her drink (no vodka this time), Jana was able to finish the first book. And start the next book. She settled back down into her beanbag once again after the last break that she had, and set her small bowl of dry Cheerios on her lap. She reopened the book, and continued to read until the end.

-0-0-0-

Stretching her stiff muscles, Jana stood up. She had finished the two books in three and a half hours. And she wanted to continued the series. So she decided to return these and get the other two. Writing a note for the other girl-child in the house, in case Mika got home before Jana, she went back to the library. Placing the books in the Return box, Jana went to get the other books. Down the isle, Jana saw that the author had more books. So she grabbed the last two of the **Lioness **then the next series, **The Immortals.**

After she checked out once again, Jana again went home to read. And yet again, she settled down to read; this time she noticed things that seemed to be in her life. A pull on the back of her mind soon began, and when Jana thought about the annoyance of it, she saw her surroundings disappear. They soon turned into the scene of a small kitchen, a warm fireplace and two people staring at the girl before them.

"Oh, boy" Jana murmured before landing hard on the flagstones and blacking out.


	2. Questions and New People

**Here's Chapter Two!! I have plenty to put up, but seeming how it is past midnight, and New Years Day...(HAPPY DAY TO YOU ALL), I may need to catch up on my missing sleep. lol, With it being break, I have been gettig to bed way past my bedtime, (which is ten thirty, I do not put myself to bed at six like a little kid :D). Sleeping in until eleven, well, that isn't me. I usually roll out of bed at eight or something, on the non school days anyways. **

**As a not so new author, and a not so new story, I wil not go in to details of anything, etc, etc. So here is what is supossedly has to go on every chapter: THE DISCLAIMER... ;P**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT 17 OF TAMORA PIERCE'S BOOKS (i have mabye four books signed by her, teehee) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT, JANINA OR JANA LYS. AND OTHER CHARACTERS I DO REGRETABLLY FORGET THEIR NAMES, (sorry)._**

Chapter Two: Tortall

;-;-;-;-;-;Tortall;-;-;-;-;-;

Eleni and George were greeted with a shocking surprise. As they were talking about Janina, a girl landed in front of them by the hearth. She looked at them then fainted. Eleni was the first to recover as she hurried to check the girls pulse.

"She's alright. But who is she?" Eleni wondered.

"I dunno Mother," George answered, as he knelt beside his mother, and the girl. "Do you have an extra bed that she can sleep in?"

"Yes, follow me." They went up stairs and laid the girl on the bed, in the extra room. The two of them stood over her and both wondered the same thing: _why did she look so familiar? _

"Is she?" George started to ask, but he stopped himself, "No, it isn't" His older sister had amber eyes, and brown hair. This wasn't his sister. Eleni was think the same thing. She was thinking of the time that Janina said that she wanted the leave red-brown hair and eyes that matched the grass. This girl had just that.

Eleni took to the whispering of the man beside her. "Son, I -" she started, but she was interrupted be a knock on the door below them. "Stay and watch her," Eleni commanded, as she left the room to answer the knock.

George never stopped looking at the girl. Finally he sat down and tried to see anything with his Sight. He saw nothing and he didn't like it. Scowling, he looked away from her. He wanted to know who she was and how she got here. As he was thinking that, the girl-child stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, that were now amber, and slowly sat up.

Only murmuring, she asked, "Who are you? And where am I?"

George's scowl had disappeared as she awakened, and now was replaced by a look of shock. "I'm George Cooper, and you're in Tortall. But answer me this, _Who are you?"_

"Tortall," she whispered, louder she said, "Janina, or Jana Lys."

George froze at the name she said. "Janina?!" He was shocked.

"Yea, but I like being called Jana." she said. George didn't make a sound. This is impossible; she could be his sister, but then again, she may not be. He didn't get his hopes up. He listened to his mother downstairs. She was talking to another female, so he didn't want to go to her and tell her the news that he learned.

"So," Jana began, still dizzy as she sat up in the bed. The pain was slowly going away. "Is there anything that I need to know about you? Or even this Tortall?"

"Maybe, but depends on what you want to know." he chuckled, "But then again, there is a price for the answers."

"What is the price?" she asked, smiling, "So I know what to expect."

"Answer for answer. That's it." He replied, looking straight into her eyes.

"Ok, that's simple." Jana rolled her eyes, and grinned even larger. She like this guy. _He brings the kid out of me._ She thought. "You can ask first."

George wasn't expecting that. Down casting his eyes, he thought. "Well, before you fainted downstairs, your eyes were green, but their amber now, how was that?"

"My eyes change. Don't know how, or why, but they do. Mostly they change to my mood, or whatever." Jana answered, tracing a pattern around her knee. Then she looked back at him, her eyes were his own hazel color. _She's a Mimic, _he thought. "My question is what do you do here in Tortall?"

"I -buy and sell things." was his calm answer.

"So, in means, you're a Thief." she smugly replied.

"Now that's a hard word, girl. There is some people that take offense to that word." George raised a finger, "But if you want to put it that way, you can. I'm the Rogue, here in this city."

Jana raised her eyebrow, "Nice." she said without sarcasm.

"You asked about where you are. Where did you come from?" George asked.

"Sarasota." Jana replied.

"Where's that?" George asked, confused.

"Uh, Florida, USA." Jana replied, more confused by George's answer then his question.

"I've never heard of it." he said calmly.

"Really?!" Jana was even more confused now than anything else.

At that Eleni walked back in and asked. "So what did you talk about, seeing that you are awake, and sitting up?"

;-;-;

Eleni was surprised at Jana's story that she told the Coopers. Jana didn't tell them that she was reading a book about them, because she would of been really embarrassed to tell them that they were only characters in a story themselves. "So, you were reading and then you were pulled in to this world?'

"Yep," Jana said. They were now in the kitchen, both with a cup of tea in their hands. George had left earlier to "get back to work" as he put it. "And thus, you know the rest of what happened."

Eleni nodded, "But not to be rude, but do you know your parents?"

"Sort. I was adopted at the age of eight, so I know my adoptive parents, but not my biological parents." Jana shrugged off the question, like it was nothing. Lifting her cup, she began to drink but was stopped by some noise that she heard in the courtyard. Her eyes turned jet black. "Do you normally have men coming here with swords on their waists?" she asked.

Mistress Cooper shook her head, and in the sudden change of the atmosphere in the room, Eleni shuddered. Jana silently got up and without any notion of what she would do, she took a place in the shadow of the door. As the men knocked, Jana nodded to Eleni; she was to open the door and act surprised.

Eleni did that but as she opened the door enough to get a foot in, one solider pushed the door open on to Eleni. In a quick movement, like a cat, Jana appeared behind the man, with a knife from the table in her hand. Eleni was surprised once again at the girl.

"What business do you have in this house, solider?" Jana asked, or really snarled in the man's ear.

"The Duke sent us to retrieve a young lady from here. And presumably, that's you. He said that he had wished to ask you to appear in court in front of His Grace and the Majesties." he said trying to see her through the corner of his eye. Jana didn't allow him.

The other man was standing behind them gawking at the sudden appearance of the girl, but soon got over his surprise. He came up to grab Jana, but she was quicker then anyone expected. She flipped the solider that she held over her hip, and turned faster then anyone could follow and nailed the second man in the torso. He fell to the ground gasping for the air that was knocked out of him. The first man got up, and made a move to Jana. She did the same thing as she did to the second man, but only changed it to her fist.

He crumpled to the earth as the second man did. To the both of them, Jana slammed her foot down on the ground in front of them. "That was a warning." she growled, "So don't come back unless you're escorting more important people. Understood" Them nodded, shocked and scared at the woman-child in front of them.

"Oh, my dear, they were escorting important guests." Some one said off in the distance. Looking up, Jana saw a very attractive man in a saddle of a very nice looking horse. There was a even more attractive man-child behind him, once again on a very nice looking horse.

"And who may you be?" Jana snapped, still perturbed at the guards in front of her. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Duke Roger of Conte." He said, inclining his head in her direction, and then to behind him, "And this is Sir Alex."

Jana nodded her head only a bit to show that she notice the both of them. Eleni curtsied. Roger dismounted, and walked over to the ladies.

"When -no- where did you learn how to fight like that?" Roger asked as Sir Alex came up behind him.

_Duke Roger's Shadow, _thought Jana as she looked at Sir Alex, before she answered. "At home. I had to learn some defense to protect my younger brother." She closed her eyes and signed. They were _not _going to know her story, and the exact place that she learned to defend herself at.

"Well, I hope that your brother is now able to protect himself that you are gone." Roger replied.

"He can't now." Jan said, as she lied about her family. Silently, she hoped that Eleni wouldn't stop her from lying to the Duke and his tall shadow. "He died a few years ago from a deadly sickness that swept through the land."

Roger nodded and replied, "I'm sorry about your loss."

Jana shrugged and said tartly back, "I'm over it. Enough that is."

Eleni came up and hugged her shoulders. She must have understood what Jana was doing, to not say anything about her _real_ story that she heard not moments before. "Please, if you wish, I have warm tea on the stove if you gentlemen would like some." she invited.

_What! _Jana was shocked, _did Eleni just invite the men who sent the hard soldiers to her door in for tea? She must be insane!_

She wasn't. And Eleni sure wasn't counting on Jana response. She went to the door and opened it all the way to allow the Duke and the Knight in.

Before Roger moved to the door, he looked at Alex and said, "Be kind and move the whinny men called guards to another place away from the door." Then he offered his hand to Eleni and together they walked through the door. Jana went to get one of the men that she threw to the ground. Heaving him over her shoulder, Jana made the way to the outer wall. Alex followed with the other man.

"You know I could of handled both of these fools, and you could have gone in with Duke Roger and the Lady." Alex said from behind her.

She dropped the man mercilessly to the ground before answering, "I made the mess, so I'm going to be the one that will clean it up. That means that _you_ didn't have to do anything. That is what I grew up learning." She looked into Alex's eyes, her own changing once again to a clear purple.

"A friend of mine has those color eyes." Alex said absent mindedly, then clearer, "You fight like a Shang."

Jana was confused, "What's a Shang?" she asked.

"A fighter that really only uses hand to hand combat." he replied.

"Oh, then Thanks. I think." She smiled, and he returned it with a grin of his own. Some odd thought told her that Alex and her would become close friends be time her adventure here was over. Offering his hand, Alex motioned towards the house. Jana shrugged and then took the offered hand. Together they went into the house where Duke Roger of Conte and Eleni Cooper waited.


	3. Music

**Chapter three...I think I am really insane....But I have been telling my myself that for years, so I actually maybe....uhh...It has to be genic (did I spell that right?) OK, so I decided to post all of my chapters that I have done already tonight, still January 1st, 12:47 in the morning...I know I will not go to bed like I hope...ugh. but I am doing this for all of you and partically for myself. heehehe. **

**So I have a little ramble for you readers...reveiw for this thought, and while I am thinking of reveiwing, do so for this story. I need critics. lol. Alrighty, so that wasn't the real ramble, so don't get excited....the true thing was that I am making a playlist on my iPod for all of my fanfics, and thus far, this story has taken off. I am also working on some of my other fanfics, both in stories and playlists, but this one has taken the lead in any way. I guess Mrs. Pierce has a magnet attached to her books....I can't get Alanna, George, Jon, Aly, Nawat, Daine, and her lovely Mage, Numair, out of my head. I might post the playlist sometime in the future, but all of that is all up in the air. **

**I will shut up now, and let you read the new chapter (but seeming how this is the old version, and not a new chapter...) Here is the trusty disclaimer:**

_**DSCLAIMER: NONE BUT JANA AND THE PLOT (to a degree) BELONGS TO ME! MAAAWAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS UNTIL RUBBER DUCKS RULE THE WORLD!!!**_ **(***** but i do love Tamora Pierce!!!!!*****)**

Chapter Three: The Castle

The two men stayed until Roger mentioned that there was to be a celebration that night, including a huge dinner and dancing, and they needed to get ready. _Men taking all day to get ready for a dance! _Jana thought, _That's a sight to see, I can't wait to tell Mika! _

Thinking that, Jana did not hear what the next person said to her. "Huh?"

Alex re-asked his question, "Are you doing anything tonight? Would you like to come the ball with me?"

Jana was stunned. "you're asking me to go to a ball, with _you_!?"

"Why not? Have you ever been to a ball?" He asked, after glancing at the adults, he reached over and placed a hand on hers. "It would mean a lot to me." he whispered.

She was silent, not knowing what to say. Eleni got up and motioned to Jan. "Come. I have something to show you."

They two women left and went to the same room that Jana had woken up in the previous morning. In the corner, there was a wardrobe that Jana had never seen there. Eleni pointed to the bed, and Jan sat there. Then she went to the dresser and opened it. In there was the most beautiful dress that Jana had ever seen. **(you have to wait along with the other characters, sorry. ;p)**

"Eleni! It's gorgeous!" Jana said, getting up and running her fingers lightly down the corset.

"Yes. And I was saving it for a time that I can give it to some one that will take care of it, and love it as much as me." Eleni said, "I was truly saving it for my daughter."

"And I am the one that you will give it to..." Jana trailed off. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, my daughter. She was seven when she was stolen away from me, and my other child, her twin."

"Twin...And what was George thinking about when I came. I heard 'my sister' in part of it." Jan questioned, hand still on the dress.

"You look like Janina, and have the same kind of eyes as her, and her name, _I know it's not common. _That's why I choose it. You Janina Lys, are my daughter. I was saving this for your return to me and George." Eleni stepped towards Jana.

Jana was caught up, and beat Eleni to the hug that she was aiming for. "I had a feeling that there was a reason that I was called to Tortall. And I had a feeling about George was something more then a thief."

They laughed at her tone. "Well," Eleni inquired, "Are you going to try it on?"

"Sure." They took it down and Jana made her way to see if it fit her slim body.

;-;-;

Roger, Alex and Jana left at the twelfth bell. Making their way to the palace, they talked about a lot of things. Some were the oddest of thoughts, and while others were controlled to single idea. On the back of Jana's mare, her dress was carefully folded and packed into a cloth bag that helped with the wrinkles on the dress. Alex kept asking about the dress, but Jana wouldn't tell him. "All in due time, Alex" was what she would say. Roger noticed the color of her eyes multiple times, as they changed.

"They were hazel only a few minutes ago, and now they are green, true green." he said once. Then as Jana looked in his eyes, they matched his. "Your eyes are of interesting things."

"You talk like they are a specimen. And I hope that you'll know, I don't like when my eyes come to the conversation of why and how they are as they are. So please stop going down that road." Jan scowled.

Alex covered, "But_ I _like your eyes."

Roger snickered, "That's because you _like her!" _Alex _and _Jana went a mild red color. Roger caught Jana's color change. "And it seems the feeling is mutual."

"Shut up, Roger!" Jana snapped. Then she tapped her horse to go faster. Only when she was a far distance away, did she stop. They where now in the Temple District of Corus.

Together the three of them finished the way to the palace. When they got there, Roger told Alex to find Jana a room close to either of their rooms, then he would see him later. Roger then made way to his rooms to gather things to present to the King and Queen.

Jana and Alex left their horses to the hostlers. Alex had grabbed the pack off Jana's horse, so she had to 'wrestle' it back from him. "I would rather carry all of my own things, but thank you." she said.

He nodded, knowing how it felt when some one did things the other way then how you like them. "Come on. I'll show you to a room. Do you want Roger or I closer?"

"You. Roger scares me. I have a feeling that he has ugly plans for the near future." Jana said countering his question as of it was nothing.

Alex wasn't surprised about her answer. Nodding once again, Alex showed her the way to an empty room close to his.

;-;-;

It was in the air again. That other sense of magic. Jon felt it once again, this time in his room. He was heading out to the stables when he felt it again. Incitingly, he raised his own magic defenses. In the joining room to his, he heard Faithful hiss. Alanna yelped and raced to the door.

"Jon," she cried, "Stop. The other magic is enough!"

"Sorry. Alan, it's nothing like I felt before. It isn't like the Ysandir, or any thing else. I-, Alan, I'm scared of it. I don't know what to do." Jon admitted.

Alanna stared at Jon. He was the strongest, most understanding person that Alanna knew, and Alanna herself didn't know what to do. "Jon, I think we can only find out if we ask around. But other then that, I don't know either." Alanna said, removing her head from the doorway, going back to her room to change. "Wait for me though, I want to come with you."

"Alright, but hurry."

Within moments, Alanna was walking besides Jonathan down the hall. They passed Gary, Roual and Timon, but nothing set them off. Closing in on the stables, the two passed Alex and a unfamiliar girl. Alanna recoiled at the sight of her. Her eyes were of a unnatural color just like hers, but that wasn't the reason that Alanna pulled Jon back.

Jon took no notice of Alanna as he tried to pull him back. "Hello Alex." He said.

"Jon." Alex replied. Alanna was set off at his tone.

"Alex, who is this young, beautiful lady?" Jon asked before his friend could explode on Alex. "I don't believe I have ever seen her at court before."

"Well, milord." Jana said, "I haven't been to court before. My family isn't the type that were allowed to come and join the fair nobles and their parties."

Alex chuckled. "The fair lady has got you there, Jon. And for the names: Jana this is Prince Jonathan, and his squire, Alan of Trebond. Jon, Alan" Alex nodded to her, "this is Jana Lys."

Jon stepped forward, and reached for Jana's hand. "Welcome to the 'court' Lady Jana." he said kissing her fingertips.

"Thank you. But it's just Jana. None of the fancy 'Lady' stuff, or I'll feel to, well, noble. And I know I'm not." she bowed to the realms next King.

"All fair." Jon replied grinning at her remark.

"Jon!" Alanna cried, "It's getting late. If we want to ride, we should go now before the day gets too old to ride out. Meaning now before you have to get ready for the -"

"I understand, fire-top." Jon interrupted. "So," looking at Alex and Jana, "I will see you at the celebration. And I would like if I could get at least one dance with you, Jana. If Alex can allow you to go that far away from him." Alex glared at him.

"Am I that easy to read Jon?" he asked.

Jon started to walk once again to the stables, "No. Not usually, but only really if you have it written all over your face, on that's when it is easy to read." He said over his shoulder.

Alanna stared at her Knight-lord, and then at the two left in front of him. "Nice to meet you, my Lady," she said politely, then ran to catch up to Jonathan.

Alex and Jana watched them go. "Interesting friends you have there Alex." Jana said elbowing the man next to her in the ribs.

"Ugh. Yeah. I wonder why I have them sometimes." he replied.

Jan laughed. "They keep you sane, hun."

He only shrugged. "Your room will be this way,"

They moved on.

;-;-;Two hours later;-;-;

Jana answered the door to allow a young maid in. "I'm here to help you dress, m'lady. And help you with anything else during your stay." she said.

"Thank you." Jana said, "Can you help me with my dress and hair for the diner?"

"Yes, m'lady" The maid said keeping her eyes to the ground.

"It's Jana, no 'm'lady', or any other 'lady' stuff. Ok? And what's you name?" Jana asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It's Ema, ma'am."

"No 'ma'am' business either. Welcome to a crazy life with me, Ema."

They went to the wardrobe that Jana's dress was in and got into it. Her hair was another deal. Ema had to get one other maid to help with it.

"I think your ready, ma'm," Ema said, standing back from Jana. "You're beautiful." She showed her a tall mirror. Jana wasn't the woman looking out of it. The girls eyes were crystal blue, the dress fit her figure as if it was only made to fit her, and her hair cascaded down her back, in the most beautiful style that Jana has seen.

"That's not me." Jana murmured. "I'm beautiful."

There was a knock at the door. "Jana, ready to go and meet the royal family?" Alex asked through the door.

"Yes, hold on, one more second." Jana called back. Only to Ema, Jana said, "Thank you Ema. Now you go and do whatever, and I'll thank you in another way later, when I think of it." Then gave a small smile and opened the door, showing Alex and his squire.

"Wow." Alex stared, "You're beautiful." After one more moment, Alex offered his arm, and together, Jana and Alex walked to the royal room, followed close by his squire.

;-;-;

The diner came and went. There was no mishaps, unnecessary opps, or even unwanted questions. Jana was surprised, and thus enjoyed a 'reception' for once. She was getting compliments on her dress left and right. The court ladies coming to ask her about the maker, and everything else that concluded to do with the dress. Finally Alex came to rescue her in the means of pulling her out to the dance floor.

"You know," he started, "You are the envy of the court, and from what I see and hear, the queen has made a special appearance to see the new beauty in the court. Jana, you are the most elegant lady here."

"Hog-posh." Jana said. "I am not. This is the first, um, how would you it, I really don't want to put it this way, but 'party' that I have had in any ways or means that I have had at a castle, of any sort."

Alex laughed, "That's what you think."

Jana shook her head. "Question: Do you people know what music is?"

"This is music." Alex was confused.

"No it's not. When is this song going to be over?" Jana wondered.

"Soon." Alex said as it ended. All partners on the floor waited for the next song. Letting Alex go, Jana made her way to the musicians. Coming to their area, Jana drew stares and other looks. One musician allowed her to take his instrument after she asked to use one; and the others moved out of her way.

Sitting down on the given seat, Jana tried the keys. Looking at the musician that had this, she nodded to him. Looking at the King and Queen, like said surprise appearance, she asked, well more pleaded, with her eyes to play one song. The King nodded to her.

She started one song that she learned more then five years ago."I learned this a long time ago. It's called 'Never Alone'. One of my favorite songs."

She began to play it. Humming to it, she started to sing also. The Hall was quiet. The cooks in the back, who were cleaning, even stopped their work to listen. It wasn't hard on Jana to sing in the silence in the Hall. It ended and Jana was greeted by a deafening noise that was the nobles, and the staff, all clapping for her.

The King stood, and the Hall was in sudden silence. "My Lady, please play again. The sound is quite, what is the word..., congenial."

Jon came up to his father, "Play one more, please."

Jana nodded. "Would your Majesties like the name of the coming song?"

"Yes." King Roald said.

That was it, that was the easy part, Jana had to decide the next song. She had it. "This is called 'The Gift'." And she played the song.

Everyone was enriched by the last performance that they still didn't move. Until the King offered his hand to the Queen. Everyone moved at once making, room on the floor for the Royal couple. The Queen and King soared across the floor. They were both smiling, and carefree. The Queen looked as if nothing was ailing her.

The prince and Alex came up to Jana. "You know, I haven't seen my mother that happy in awhile. Thank you." The prince said, smiling. Alex caught on, thus he smiled to.

The song ended, but the two were still on the floor as if it never ended. Jana started to play a non-vocal song so that she could talk to the Knights. "They look...happy, even content with each other." she replied. Then Duke Baird and Duke Roger walked over.

"You are a miracle, Lady." Duke Baird said, sitting on the edge of the seat.

"Thank you, I think. I feel that I did something that fate can't do. And it's just Jana. Please no 'Lady' business." Jana replied.

"Alright, Jana. Thank you for helping my sister." Duke Baird bowed to her from his seat. Jana could only incline her head.

The other Duke that came, was still silent. Jana took that and piped up, "Wish that you were out there, my Lord Duke?" she asked.

"Possibly. But truly, no." He replied, half in a different realm.

"And not even with the most talented, and most beautiful lady here?" Duke Baird asked jokingly.

"Maybe; all depends on who is going to play music while we dance." Roger smirked at her. Jana wasn't going to be played with, so she played her own cards.

"There is other musicians;" she snorted, a very unlady-like gesture; the men there stared at her. "I can be what I want, and that is who I am. But as I was saying, I only took a line away from them." Jana shook her head and smiled sweetly. "How about you, Alex, go and get the m from the back." She shrugged, and gave Alex one of her sweetest smiles. "Please. Then after the gracious Duke here, and after the prince; I did say that I'll dance with him; I'll dance with you the rest of the night." Jana promised.

Alex shrugged himself, and went to grab the true players in the Hall. Duke Baird had left and his seat was open for the pianoist that was supposed to play. After Jana stopped playing, the Royal Highnesses retired to the thrones that they were to sit on. And Jana went on the floor with the Duke of Conte.

Out there, where no one could hear her, Jana whispered close to the Duke's ear. "Have any plans for the Queen, Oh Duke?"

He smiled at her, a cold hearted smile. "A little reader are we?" he questioned back, ice laced into his words.

"When I want to be. Now answer my question." Jana said back, just as cold.

"Possibly..." He trailed off, pulling her closer to him. "But right now, you can do just fine, while my spell has to re-do it's work on the queen." His eyes were dark sapphires, chilling her to the bone.

"Maybe. We'll see." Jana replied, a strong smile playing at her lips. "After this 'get-together' that we have here."

Roger purred into her ear, "And I suppose that we meet in one of my rooms?"

"We will totally see about that." Jana said, getting the last word as the song ended.

As they walked back to the others, Roger slipped away and that was the last time that she saw him during the 'get together'. Jon pulled her out to the floor once again, and that song ended a little too soon. And then the rest of the music filled night, Jana spent with Alex, Jon, Gary, the little squire of Jon's, Alan, and once or twice with Duke Baird.

For Jana the evening was going too smooth.


	4. I hope you die

**Oh, boy, 1:10 am, January 2010....Welcome to the New Year mirror...(while the closest mirror is halfway across the hall). I guess I am really seriously insane. I could have waited for reviews for the first chapter, or the second, or even the third to post this, but hey, I am on a roll, and unlike those that leave you hanging....I am complaining, I know,and I do that with my other fanfics...ugh opps...I want that to be different for this story. SO THE FOURTH IS YOURS!!! **

**OK, so have you ever had an itch, right beneath the shoulder blades, and no matter which way you try to get it, your arm is way too short? That is how I am feeling right now. Not with this story, but with an actual itch. Oh, and with my other stories...I have no one to stratch it for me, and i have nothing long enough to add to my arm length to get it myself...ugh. My idea pool is dried for everything else, a very similar feeling that unreachable itch.....**

**This chapter I think is my favorite thus far. Oly because I think my inner bitch sorta wrote it...Jana will do something I am very prud of and I have done myself to a degree. Quote: "I hope you die before I get back." Yes, I have said that to only a coupl selected people in my life. They pissed a red-head off so, if you don't know the story with the irish tempers, well, look some up. I have a really wicked one when it is provoked....**

**I'll try and shut up, but these little rambles at the beginning may be gettng longer, and I might change them to the end, just for you readers, so you can cut straight to the chase. Thus I give you the diclaimer once again:**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN TAMORA PIERCE. SHE IS MY REAL MOTHER, WHATEVER LIES YOU HAVE HEARD ARE NOT TRUE! I REPEAT THEY ARE TRUE. I LIED, TAMMY PIERCE IS NOT MY MOTHER, ALTHOUGH I WISH SHE WAS. AND I CANNOT OWN THE GREAT AUTHOR, SHE IS WAY TO GREAT FOR ME AND MY MINUTE IDEAS. _**

Chapter 4: Aftermath I

Jana did enjoy herself at the 'ball'. What she was expecting was a really good night in the really fluffy bed that was sitting in her room. Waiting. After the music faded, Alex and Jana left the Hall. They were laughing and enjoying themselves, but that ended by time they got to the hall where their rooms were at. Roger was in the shadows, and then he walked with them to Jana's door.

As Alex said goodnight and left, Roger motioned to the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"I guess." Jana shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to wait so I can get out of this dress, but yeah."

"I'll help." Roger said, and he followed Jana into her room.

"Hey, no! I said you wait, so you go outside and wait." Jana cried, pointing to the door.

"But, I am already in, so how about I say what I need and then I'll leave?" Roger proposed.

Jana thought, "I suppose..." She eyed the Duke. He didn't seem to have any intentions so, Jana said, "Speak your business, then please go."

"Alright." he said. Grabbing hold of Jana's elbow, he lead her to the bad. Pushing her down on the bed, he started to pace. "I do have plans for the Queen, and no one will find out, so I will have to find a way from allowing you to tell anyone." He said, "So, I can't really decide, on an easier way, but truly, I wanted to do this before anyone found out. I plan on no one finding out, so I have to silence you, unless..." he trailed off, thinking hard. "You will join us. And never tell any one. There is a way for you to not tell, but it will hurt you more then me, because I have the gift and you don't so you won't receive it that well." He looked straight into her eyes. "Yes, I do believe that is what I'll do." And he started to move towards her.

_Shit!_ Jana thought,_ only if I wasn't wearing this dress..._As she tried to move away from the oncoming Duke. _I sure as hell don't like that look in his eyes._

His eyes sparkled with something that Jana didn't like. As she moved the little distance on the bed, Roger made all the way to the bed.

**((THE MINOR LEMONS START HERE! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ, but there is some importance to this, so I say please read. I will recap nicer later though))**

"Jana, please don't make this hard on yourself," He said, so smooth that it sent shivers up and down her spine. "I will make it as easy as it can on both of us. But you really need this done. And I am the only able mage to do it."

That scared Jana even more; slowing her retreat she asked, her voice not showing her raging feelings, "Can I barging with you, your Grace?"

At that moment, he was close enough to Jana that she could feel his breath on her neck. "No. There is no need for bargaining. This is what will happen." And he pulled her face down to his. Lightly tracing her lips, and running a finger along her jaw line, he moved further up on the bed; closer to her. Jana stiffened. She didn't show emotion as he bathed in her scent.

"Jana, my lovely, you will enjoy this one way or another." Roger said before he laid one light kiss on her lips. Jana didn't move, refusing his movements. He then, to get a reaction out of her, pressed lightly, but firmly on her breasts. She groaned, and opened her mouth. He moved onto her lips once more, this time Jana was agreeable to it.

He played his tongue in her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, allowing Roger to taste her there. Then he bit on her lip, and she whimpered. Pulling her more towards him, Roger played with her hair. Jana was still not moving her arms and hands, but Roger changed that.

He sent his magic into her, at a huge amount that she cried out and grasped his arms. He played with her open mind and made her move her hands to his chest.

"Play this the easy way, my dear. I really don't want to hurt you." he purred into her ear.

"Bite me. I will not play your game, Roger." Jana snarled back. With her hands on his chest, she pushed him away from her. He recovered faster then she imaged and thrusted her down to the bed, harder then she wanted. The air was knocked out of her lungs. While she was stunned, Roger muttered a little spell. Jana felt her limbs moving, and it wasn't her that controlled them.

"I told you to play it the easy way, Jana. You put this on yourself." He said, looking down at her. He had her arms pined down on he bed, and he was holding them down with magic, and his muscles.

"Fine. I'll do as you please, so please allow me to get out to this dress before it gets wrinkled." Jana murmured, looking away from the glowing orbs that bore down on her.

"Fine," he echoed. "Be quick." And he let her up. She went to the other room that she had off the main one. Roger heard cursing from the doorway. Quietly, he snuck into the room. Jana was trying to untie the corset, and was really having problems doing so. Indiscreetly, Roger removed her fingers and unlaced it for her. At his touch, Jana froze, but as he was done, Roger started to massage her stiff shoulders and back. That made her relax.

"When your not being forceful," Jana said, turning towards Roger, "you do have good fingers."

"Thanks. I think that it's one of my best things." Roger said back, as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her red lips. "That is one thing that I'm told that I am also good at."

Jana growled and turned away from him. "you have no right."

"I am a noble and you are nothing. If you haven't noticed Nobles get what they want and I want you." Roger snapped back to her. He then left her to finish changing. So she got into the sleeping gown that Ema laid out earlier.It went smoothly over her figure. Walking slowly out of that room, Jana felt a tug at the back of her mind.

**((MINOR LEMON DONE!!))**

"Well, Duke Roger," She said, stepping into the room, "I do believe that I am ready for a little play." She smiled sweetly.

Roger was surprised at her antics but was smiling all the same. "Well, I ready when ever you are." But he was the first one to make a move. Roger moved up to her and started to lightly caress her face, arms and hair. He then moved towards her hips, and lower body. "By the gods, you are a angel, a beauty of the world." he murmured.

Jana smiled and moved closer to him. "Well, that is what all the other men told me, where I come from." she whispered in his ear. He took a deep breath and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. They weren't the shielded brown that looked at him earlier, but now was a deep amber-green color.

As he bent down to kiss her, she whispered, "I hope you die before I come back," Then she was gone.

"What in the Realm of Gods was that magic?" Duke Roger of Conte thought out loud...

-0-0-0-

And Jana appeared back in her den, back in her original clothes, and thinking hard.

"That was fun..." she murmured. Closing her book, Jana went to get food, and a really spiked drink.


End file.
